


an old solution

by yeswayappianway



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Blood, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: In which Geno is a vampire and Kris is... into it.





	an old solution

**Author's Note:**

> in case it isn't clear from the tags: Tanger/Geno is the main pairing here, Tanger/Flower and Sid/Geno are background but semi-present relationships. I just assume the whole team is sleeping together in various combinations anyway.
> 
> a giant thank you to Brenna for beta-ing this and answering my last minute questions <3
> 
> for the prompt: If Geno were a vampire, he'd totally be the kind of vampire who would show up to a Halloween party in a vampire costume. He just wants to play hockey, okay. But Tanger or Flower figure out what's up, and whoever it is is kind of into the vampire thing? And Geno's like, oh no.
> 
> title from Bedroom Hymns by Florence + The Machine

In hindsight, it was actually pretty fucking obvious. But in Kris’s defense, you don’t usually examine your teammates for signs of vampirism. Like, okay, Geno never really seemed to get flushed after playing a long shift, but lots of people don’t have a complexion that does that. Maybe every once in a while, his teeth looked kind of- weird? And long? But they were always normal when he looked back, so Kris just assumed it was a visual trick. And sure, there had been the time Flower had tripped Geno and Kris had sat on him (they needed information for their next prank, and Geno had been their best source) and even with having a full grown hockey player sitting on his chest, he hadn’t seemed out of breath afterwards, but Kris had been too busy figuring out who else they could get Sid’s gate combo out of to really think about it. Two things recently had made it too obvious to ignore, however.

First, Geno had to leave the room while Horny was bleeding. Horny had gotten a cut on his cheekbone during the first period of a game and the trainers had managed to keep it closed during the game, but almost as soon as they made it back to the locker room, it had opened up again. Horny had sworn loudly and made exactly zero effort to stop the bleeding until he had gotten his gear off. Kris wasn’t sure he knew anyone else who was that deeply uncomfortable in clothing, but whatever. As he turned back to his own stall, he noticed Geno, staring blankly at Horny’s face. Someone pushed past him on the way to the showers, and Geno jerked alive again, turning away quickly and rushing out of the room. Kris wanted to ask someone, Sid maybe, where Geno was going, but Horny chose that moment to yell, “Motherfucker!” as his cheek dripped even more blood, right onto his gear.

Thinking about it afterwards, Kris was even more confused than he had been at the time. Geno certainly wasn’t weird about the sight of blood; after all, he saw his own plenty. How one person got so many split lips, Kris wasn’t entirely sure. Beyond that, Geno was usually the opposite of squeamish, so there had to be something else going on. If he could come up with something concrete, he’d just ask Geno himself, but going up to a teammate and saying, “Hey, I noticed you were weird around Horny’s blood the other day, what’s up with that?” wasn’t very useful. Maybe he’d just keep an eye out for something else weird.

The second thing came shortly after, and definitely fulfilled the criteria for “something else weird,” even if it really wasn’t what Kris had been expecting. They were changing after practice, and Kris looked up just as Sid was pulling off his underarmour. He whistled appreciatively.

“Damn, Sid, looks like you had a good time.” There was a massive hickey on Sid’s shoulder, covering the top of his shoulder blade, all the way up to the joint of his neck. The whistle and the comment caught Flower’s attention, and his eyes went wide when he saw what Kris was looking at.

“What happened to you, did you hook up with a vampire?” Flower’s expression was somewhere between bewildered and impressed. In the split second before he responded, Sid’s eyes jumped straight to Geno, and Kris thought he looked- panicked? He recovered smoothly enough, rolling his eyes and putting on his shirt. Geno jumped in, telling Flower, “You’re just jealous, Sid get more action than you any day.” That started an argument, which mainly consisted of Flower trying to defend his honor and Geno, clearly just trying to start shit, poking holes in every option Flower brought up. Kris didn’t bother listening to them, because Sid, now that the attention was off him, had gone back to looking at Geno worriedly, his hand absently drifting up to the top of the mark on his shoulder. Kris thought back to the incident with the blood. There was no way, right?

\-----

It’s almost a week later, and Kris is hanging out in Flower’s hotel room currently, not yet willing to go to sleep, but also too tired to actually do anything other than lay on a bed and talk. Road trips are exhausting. He keeps running through his list of suspicious incidents with Geno, and he decides to bring up his vampire theory to Flower. Maybe talking about it will help him stop thinking about it.

“What if… Do you think Geno could be a vampire?” Kris knows there were probably ways to bring it up more gently, but fuck that.

Flower laughs, but then stops abruptly. “You’re serious?” 

“I think- maybe, yes?”

There is a considering look on Flower’s face as he speaks up slowly. “You know, that should seem wild, but actually I’d believe it. Why do you think so?”

He explains about the time with Horny bleeding, and reminds Flower about “that time you asked if Sid hooked up with a vampire.” Flower’s brow furrows. “But Geno was the one who denied it, he didn’t seem weird about it at all.”

“No, but Sid did. He gave Geno a look once you were distracted. Also, he didn’t deny it at all.”

Flower is quiet for a few moments longer. “Huh. I feel like this should be harder to believe.”

Kris shrugs. “I mean, I’ve got a distant cousin who’s part faerie, supposedly.” There were only a couple officially known supernatural beings in the world, but everyone knows that’s only because none of the others would reveal themselves. Flower is nodding.

“Yeah, Vero’s uncle’s husband is a witch. I think we’re not technically supposed to know, but,” he rolls his eyes. Yeah. Kris is pretty sure every family has someone like that.

Kris had been listing to the side this whole time, and he finally gives up and lays down properly, his head resting on Flower’s thigh. “Yep, he’s definitely a vampire.”

Flower absently pats Kris’s shoulder and leaves his hand on his arm as he stares, somewhat vacantly, into space. “I wonder what it feels like when he bites people.” Kris snorted.

“Well, Sid seems to like it.” It’s never been a particular secret on the team that Sid and Geno hooked up fairly regularly, and given the love bite they’d seen on Sid, it seems pretty likely that he knew about the whole vampire thing first hand. First neck? That sounds stupid, Kris decides.

Flower didn’t seem convinced, though. “Eh, that could just be the sex. Sid’s kind of easy.”

Humming, Kris acknowledges this. It’s not a particular secret on the team either, since it’s something else a lot of them have first hand knowledge of. “That’s true. Bet it feels good though.”

There’s an easy silence for a while, although given that they both seem to be thinking about sex, maybe easy isn’t the right word. It’s a little more charged than that.

Flower shakes his head, as if to clear away thoughts. “How the fuck is Geno hot? Like, he’s all…” He trails off and flaps his free hand around as if to indicate Geno’s whole appearance, “I mean, look at him!”

Kris knows what he means, but all the same, he can’t deny it. “Oh, I do, every day.” His voice darkens and curls around the words. He knows he should be embarrassed by the amount of looking he does in the locker room some days but. Plenty of people look back. He’s not ashamed of it.

Flower sounds resigned when he sighs his agreement. “Yeah, same.”

Another silence falls between them, until suddenly Flower looks down at him. “Wait a second, don’t you have a thing for blood?”

Kris feels like if he blushed, he would be doing it right now. Flower knows perfectly well that he does, given Kris’s endless fascination whenever one of them has a recent cut. Still, he tries to not admit it outright. He always feels like it plays too much into hockey player stereotypes. “...Maybe.”

Still looking down at him, Flower asks, “How turned on are you right now?”

Instead of answering out loud, Kris shifts his legs so Flower can see the growing erection Kris has been trying to hide. Flower starts laughing at him. Okay, that’s probably deserved, but still. He wasn’t the only one into this idea.

Once Flower has stopped laughing at him (Temporarily, it’s always only temporary. Kris loves it, to be honest.), he pats Kris’s shoulder again, almost a ‘good game’ slap. “So, we’ve agreed that Geno is, like, definitely a vampire and we’d both hit that if we got a chance.”

Kris nods against Flower’s leg, but he thinks there’s another important point to be made here. “Yes, but also Geno should know that we’re okay with him being a vampire and if he ever needs help or anything, we’re here.” Flower frowns slightly.

“Do you think he does need help?” Kris shrugs, or tries to. It’s a little hard when he’s lying down.

“Dunno, but it’s gotta be hard sometimes. Also… I’m not sure we should know.”

“Hmmmm. So maybe we shouldn’t tell him, but if it comes up somehow, we can let him know we know and we want to help?” Flower seems to be thinking it through as he speaks. Kris likes this idea, though.

“Yeah, that seems good. Don’t wanna freak him out.” Flower nods decisively. Then he starts giggling.

“What?”

Flower is still giggling. “Remember a few Halloweens ago? G dressed up as a ridiculous Hollywood vampire!” Kris has a vague recollection of a shiny cape and oversized plastic fangs now that he thinks about it. A smile spreads across his face as Flower continues, “And Sid kept saying shit like, ‘Wow, you make a terrible vampire,’ and I didn’t get why it was so funny at the time, I thought he was just drunk! But no.” He’s properly laughing now. Kris loves Flower’s laugh, and in hindsight, this is fucking funny.

“I wonder if I have pictures from that party,” Kris muses. Flower gets that look in his eyes, and Kris knows they’ve got a new prank to pull.

\-----

Kris didn’t forget exactly, it just… didn’t come up for a long time. The team had just officially clinched a playoff spot, but they’d been playing inconsistently, and he’d gotten injured. It was becoming more and more obvious that he wouldn’t be able to play again for the rest of the season, maybe no matter how long it went, which Kris readily admitted put him in a terrible mood most of the time. At least the Pens’ standard shit luck with injuries meant he always had plenty of company. He suspected that after a while, either Flower or Sid put everyone up to spending time with him, and maybe even drew up a schedule for who got to deal with him when. Depending on the day, he was either touched or resentful of it.

Luckily or really unluckily depending on how he looked at it, Geno got injured in the middle of March. Kris always appreciated spending time with Geno when they were both injured, because they were both grumpy miserable bastards about it. When one or the other wasn’t at the rink or doing some sort of rehabbing for their various injuries, they played video games or cards a lot. They both refused to play NHL because they both sucked at it, but they could play COD, if you considered making up rules involving shooting as many people as possible within increasingly obscure limits playing COD, which _apparently_ , some of the young guys didn’t, because they were boring and wrong, and Mario Kart, which both of them were aggressively competitive about. After a while, Geno got bored of video games and suggested playing cards. For whatever reason, they ended up playing Go Fish the most. Kris couldn’t say he was happy exactly, but as far as injuries go, it wasn’t too bad.

One day at the beginning of April, Kris is leaving the rink and decides to just go to Geno’s. He needs a distraction from the discussion he’d had with the trainers: he’d been told he needed to be prepared for surgery, and they’d need to schedule it soon. When he gets there, he knocks on the front door and hears Geno call out, “Is open!”

Letting himself in and thanking god that Geno had a gate with a code, he follows the noise into the kitchen where Geno is staring into the depths of his refrigerator as if they would give up the secret to a better power play. (Kris knows the secret to a better power play: having them both on it, but he also knew that wasn’t exactly helpful.)

“Hey, Tanger,” he says, his head still practically inside the fridge. “Want lunch?”

Kris is about to decline- he’d stopped to get food on the way here- when Geno straightens up so suddenly he almost hits his head, holding a plastic container of some undefined food with another balanced on top of it that wobbled ominously. “Wait, no, don’t have food for you, sorry!”

There is a moment where Kris debates just reacting normally, but maybe it was the shitty day he’d had so far, maybe it was that he’d been wondering about this for months, or maybe it was just that he had no sense of tact. Kris is always willing to admit when he has a flaw, but he also doesn’t really count this as one of them. Instead of brushing it off, he says, “No worries man, we can’t all drink blood.”

Geno drops the containers and stares.

“What- How you know?”

Kris shrugs, and moves forward to pick up the food. “I wasn’t 100% sure? But it made sense. Sid’s weirdly shifty about you two hooking up sometimes, which he isn’t usually like, plus that joke Flower made about him hooking up with a vampire.” Kris puts the containers on the counter closest to him as Geno groans and looks skyward. He continues, “You’re cold a lot, and that one time Horny was bleeding all over everything, you looked like you were either gonna pass out or come and you left the room.” Geno has put his hands over his face by this point. “That was a pretty big clue, honestly.”

His voice is slightly muffled by his hands, but Geno’s “Shit” is still pretty clear. Kris looks at him again. Geno looks genuinely despairing and Kris feels a pang of regret, so he hurries to explain.

“I don’t care! It doesn’t bother me, it’s fine, Geno, don’t worry about it. I wasn’t trying to freak you out, I’m sorry if I did.” Kris feels a little desperate, and it is suddenly important to him that Geno understands that he was okay with his teammate’s vampirism.

Geno finally pulls his face out of his hands, but he still looks troubled. “No, not you. Lots of rules, I’m suppose to be secret.”

“I can keep a secret, G, I promise. Sid already knows, right?” Geno winces a little at that, but he nods. Kris keeps going. “Okay, well, as long as I can tell Flower, I’ll be good.”

Frowning, Geno glares at him. “Flower tell whole team!”

“No, come on, give him _some_ credit. He can keep a secret if it’s important. But also,” Kris pauses. He isn’t sure, but it seems like Geno had been more worried about what other people might think than actually being scared of anyone finding out. “Does it matter that much, really? What will happen if you don’t keep it secret?”

Geno looks taken aback. “Not know, really. It’s probably okay.” Kris nods. It’s possible he should have been more delicate with the whole thing. Pointing abruptly at him, Geno adds, “Don’t tell whole team. Can tell Flower, I guess.”

Kris nods again. “Good, I need to tell him we’re right.” Geno rolls his eyes, but he looked way less worried, more just exasperated. That was ok, that was normal.

“Of course you already tell him. Should have known.”

“Well, yeah, he helped me figure it out! But wait, hey, can I ask you about- about being a vampire?” It feels weird to say out loud still. Geno seems to take it in stride, though, which- of course he does, he actually is one.

“What you want to know?”

“Do you really not need to breathe?” Geno nods, grabbing the food containers off the counter and opening the fridge again to put them back. “Does that mean you could blow someone for, like, ever?” Kris smirks as Geno once again almost hits his head on the fridge.

Geno groans again. “Why’d I tell you anything? You’re worst.”

Kris laughs. “Hey, I was curious! Actually though, are you…” He tries to think of a diplomatic way to say it, and gives up. “Are you actually dead?” Closing the refrigerator, Geno comes over and leans on the counter next to Kris. He waves his hand back and forth noncommittally in the air. “Uh, little bit yes, little bit no? I’m not die, just get turned. During the lockout, after I’m drafted.”

That raises more questions, actually. “Wait, but, you grew up! How’d that work if you’re a vampire? I thought they didn’t age?”

The question didn’t seem to faze Geno. “Yes, I’m know a witch back in Russia. Every year, she does spell, keep me looking like a regular person, look older. I don’t get older, not slower, not weaker, but I’m looking right, not suspicious, you know?”

The more questions Kris asks, the more Geno seems willing to tell him. Kris would be willing to bet that Geno actually likes talking about it, since he seems disgruntled whenever the idea of secrecy comes up. It appears that the vampires Geno had gotten his vampire training or whatever from in Russia had been very strict about not telling humans, but as far as Geno could tell, it was just because that’s how they always did things. “So dramatic, why such a big deal? I’m not understand ever.” Kris just shrugs at that. He certainly didn’t know. At some point, they had migrated to one of the couches in the living room. Geno winces as Kris’s shifting on the couch to get comfortable results in him elbowing Geno in the arm. A thought occurs to Kris.

“Wait, how do injuries work when you’re a vampire? Do you heal faster or slower or does it depend on something else?” A weird look crosses Geno’s face.

“Mostly same as everyone.” It seems like he is about to say something else, but Kris waits and gets nothing.

“But,” he prompts.

The weird look is back. “Uh...fresh blood helps heal faster.” Geno isn’t making eye contact, but Kris isn’t sure why exactly. It seems reasonable- if you had to get blood from other people, having more would make body processes work faster. Probably. He doesn’t claim to know much about even regular biology.

“That makes sense. You said you don’t usually feed from people, though, right? So are you, like, healing slower?”

Geno shrugs, still not really making eye contact. “Not so bad. More ‘normal,’ ” he makes air quotes, “so probably good.”

Kris has an idea. “I’m not doing anything, why don’t you feed on me? Anything that gets you back on the ice faster is good for the team. The power play needs you.”

Sighing, Geno finally looks at him and shakes his head. “No, Tanger, this why I’m not telling you earlier. Besides, don’t want to mess up you recovery.”

It’s Kris’s turn to grimace and refuse to make eye contact. “I’m, ah. I’m done for the season. That’s what I was at the rink for earlier, I’m gonna have to have surgery.” Geno hisses through his teeth.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. Sucks.” Kris makes a face.

“Yeah, well. I’m trying not to think about it. But yeah, no need to worry about my recovery. Helping you is about the only thing I can do, probably.”

The noise Geno makes is best described as a growl. “Why all my teammates so easy to give themselves to everyone else?”

“Wait, who else? I thought no one- oh. Sid offered, too, didn’t he?” Kris has to laugh. That’s so perfectly Sid, literally offering to sacrifice his own body for the health of the team. He should have assumed it sooner, honestly. Geno’s shaking his head again, but he seems fondly annoyed rather than actually angry. They were all kind of weak for Sid, and Geno more than most.

Still snickering a little, Kris decides honesty is the best option. It’s worked so far. Sort of. There’s no refrigerator shelves for Geno to hit his head on now. “I mean, obviously I do want to help the team for playoffs, and of course I don’t like seeing my friends injured when I could help but also I just think it sounds really fucking hot.”

There is a pause and then- “Yeah?” Geno’s voice is low, but doesn’t sound entirely convinced yet.

“Ask Flower, I’ve talked about it enough with him.” Kris licks his lips almost unconsciously.

Geno sounds shocked when he answered, though. “You tell Flower about that?”

“Come on, like you wouldn't tell Sid.”

“Yeah, because we fuck!”

“Exactly.”

Shaking his head, Geno asks exasperatedly, “Anyone on this team not had sex with each other?”

Kris thinks for a second. “Um, maybe- no, nope, no one.” He laughs at Geno’s put out expression, but Kris’s laughter dies out as Geno looks him up and down very deliberately.

“So, what, you want be with vampire because you believe dumb stories?”

Kris is not a small person, but Geno just- looms, somehow, even when they’re sitting down. Now that he’s actively thinking about it, it’s hot. He could probably actually manhandle Kris, which is a new idea. Swallowing, Kris replies. “I mean, I’ve only heard a few stories about what it’s like, but Sid seems to like it, and I’m kind of into… uh, blood. Most people don’t wanna touch that.”

Geno raises an eyebrow at that. “Big hockey player gets in fights because it get him hot?” Kris glares.

“That’s the other reason I don’t tell people, asshole. I know how it sounds.”

Unapologetic, Geno shrugs. “I’m not say it’s bad thing. Just- of course.”

Huffing, Kris goes to stand up. “I can leave, if you’re just going to laugh at me.” Geno actually grabs at his arm, which is gratifying.

“No, I’m not just laugh. Not say no, either.” The amusement drops off his face and he looks genuinely concerned. Sometimes Kris forgets that Geno isn’t just a dick all the time. He’s sort of charmed by it. “You sure won’t fuck up you getting better?”

“I promise, G, having sex with you will not make my neck worse, and neither will you sucking my blood or whatever.” Geno wrinkles his face, presumably at the choice of words, but he puts a hand up to cup Kris’s cheek as Kris sits back down, closing the space between them somewhat.

“Need to promise me, if too much- tell me to stop. Make me stop.” Kris nods, mind racing. This is not where he saw his afternoon going, but he’s absolutely not complaining. Geno grins sharply, then. “Stories right about this one thing, does feel good to get bit.”

“Come on, then.” Kris leans into Geno’s hand, feeling it cool against his jaw, and exposing his neck on the other side. His neck is a little stiff, but Kris reasons he’s supposed to be stretching it gently anyway. He’s not sure if maybe he’s reading into it, but Geno looks hungry. Because he hasn’t taken his eyes off Geno’s face, he gets to see his teeth lengthen, the canines dropping into gleaming points.

When Geno leans in, breathing lightly against his neck, he shudders. Bracing himself for pain, Kris is surprised as Geno very gently kisses his neck, his lips soft against Kris’s skin.

“Ah,” he breathes out as he feels Geno’s teeth pierce his skin. It hurts, but only a little, and Kris likes it. After a second though, he feels lightheaded or maybe a little drunk. It’s hard to say, but he suddenly feels a bit like he’s floating. He can feel Geno against his neck and he puts his hand up to tangle his fingers in Geno’s hair, which is soft. He pets his hand through Geno’s hair a few more times, enjoying the texture under his fingers and the competing sensations of slight pain where Geno’s teeth are embedded in his skin, light suction around that, and the warmth he can feel spreading through his body. He’s not sure if he’s going to melt into the couch or float away, but it’s _good_. Really good. Kris moans.

“Fuck, G.” Kris can feel Geno smiling as he moves his free hand, tracing down Kris’s chest until he reaches the bottom of his shirt and slowly pushing it up as Geno runs his hand back up the same path. He stops when his hand is over Kris’s heart. Kris realizes his heart is racing, which seems weird in contrast to the calm that’s fallen over the rest of him. Then Geno pinches his nipple, hard, and Kris is suddenly, acutely aware that he’s also helplessly turned on.

“Hey,” he rasps out, using the hand in Geno’s hair to try and tug him away from his neck. There’s a very soft slurping sound as he pulls off. “C’mere.”

Geno goes willingly, letting Kris kiss him. Kris can taste his own blood in Geno’s mouth, can feel the point of his teeth, and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. He moans again. Geno leans away and studies his face.

“You like the blood?” Kris can only nod. “Here.” He brings a hand lightly up to where he’d bitten Kris, and Kris realizes it’s wet. Geno rubs his fingers over the punctures and Kris’s whole body shivers. He brings the hand with Kris’s blood painted over his fingertips to his lips, and licks them, showily. Kris can’t look away. Some of the blood stays on Geno’s lips, in the corner of his mouth. There’s some smeared on his teeth when he opens his mouth again. “This what you wanted?”

“Yeah,” Kris slurs. He can already feel the floaty feeling beginning to fade, which is kind of reassuring, but mostly he’s focused on the pain of the bite. It’s still really good. Geno smiles, the amusement written all over his face. Kris really likes how Geno’s emotions take up his whole face. It’s cute.

“If I know this would make you shut up, maybe I’d tried it long time ago,” Geno jokes. Kris can’t really bring up any actual annoyance, but he feels like he needs to respond somehow. He sticks his tongue out. Geno snorts. “Nice.”

“Fuck you.” It comes out more even than anything he’s said in a few minutes, but there's still no real heat behind it.

“Not today. Some other time.” Kris is momentarily overwhelmed by the idea. Definitely some other time. Also possibly in any sex dream he has for the next week.

“Take shirt off, I’m want to see. What’s the point of hook up with you if keep all clothes on?” Kris has enough presence of mind to smirk at Geno, who’s standing up. He knows how he looks. Squirming a little, he pulls his shirt off, throwing it at one of the arms of the couch. Geno’s bending down in front of him and- oh, that’s a sight, Geno on his knees for him, blood tinging his mouth and the points of his canines slightly visible even with his mouth closed.

Before Geno can actually do anything- another time, another time, Kris repeats to himself like a mantra-, Kris shakes his head. “I won’t last, just, come back up here.” He gives Kris a knowing look, reaching up to press on the bite and yeah, if he does that again, Kris will come right there.

Geno doesn’t stand up, though, just straightens up completely on his knees and leans in toward Kris’s chest. Pressing his mouth to Kris’s pec, he’s not sure what he expects, but it isn’t for Geno to lightly rake his open mouth down over Kris’s skin, leaving two very thin lines of blood rising in his wake. It’s obviously not deep enough for Geno to drink from, but Kris sees him inhale deeply and lick his lips. That’s when Geno finally gets back up, and perches himself on Kris’s lap. Kris grunts, Geno is heavy, but he can handle it, especially since it finally puts pressure on his cock. It’s probably not ideal that he’s still wearing pants, Kris thinks, but too late now. Geno rocks his hips a little on top of Kris and fuck.

Kris finally takes a clearer look at Geno and realizes he’s almost just as far gone.

“You said it feels good to get bit, but how does it feel for you? I bet it’s even better, isn’t it, G?” He loses a bit of his cool as the words flow out of Kris’s mouth without any real thought. “All that blood, some of it’s gotta go straight to your dick, doesn’t it? You didn’t take that much, you can bite me again, if you want, really feel good. I fucking love it, I’d do this for hours if I could.” It’s Geno’s turn to moan, and he roughly kisses Kris, one of his teeth nicking Kris’s lip and the blood mixing in their mouths. Kris doesn’t think he has the coordination for much else, but- he puts his hand on the bulge of Geno’s cock in his pants (seriously, this would be a lot better if either of them had managed to take their pants off) and presses down. The friction must be enough, because Geno shakes, but he seems to steel himself before losing it completely. He pulls back just enough to look Kris in the eye.

“You mean? Sure?” He presses his thumb over the bite on Kris’s neck, and Kris nods sharply.

“Go for it.”

He does. Biting back into the exact same place as before, Kris gets another little shock of pain and another rush of that floating feeling. Geno chooses that moment to rock in his lap again and that’s it. Kris throws his head back as he comes, all the sensations mixing together. As he begins to come down, he presses down once more against Geno’s dick and Geno moans, biting down slightly harder and he comes as well.

They sit there for a minute, tangled together, Kris breathing heavily, and Geno resting his head on Kris’s shoulder, the opposite side of where he’d bitten him. Geno raises his head eventually, looks over at the bite critically. Kris asks, “Do I need to do something about that?”

Geno shakes his head. “I”m like snake, but opposite. Instead of making bleed more, I’m stop bleeding, make it dry up fast.” Now that Kris pays attention, he realizes that it isn’t actively bleeding anymore.

“Cool, that’s useful.” Geno smiles widely.

“I’m all kinds useful.” He winks, and Kris cracks up.

“Glad to see your sense of humor still sucks.” Geno wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Kris realizes- “Oh no, I can’t say anything sucks without you making a vampire joke now, can I?”

Geno’s laughing again. “No worry, you and Sid can yell at me together.”

Kris honestly can’t think of a single way this could have gone better. Clearly, nothing has changed, except that now he knows he can angle for vampire sex whenever he wants.

Life is good.

\-----

Epilogue:

They did it, they won the Stanley Cup, they fucking repeated. Geno’s never been happier in his life, or if he has, he can’t remember it in the face of Sid’s wild joy as he lifts the cup, Dumo yelling over everyone, Dales’ blinding smile, and-

Tanger is there, on the ice, in full gear. It stings a little that he couldn’t play, but Geno’s vague sense of something out of place is pushed out of mind as Tanger makes a beeline straight for him. Geno can’t tell what he’s yelling over everyone else, but when he makes it to Geno, there’s a second where he thinks Tanger might actually just kiss him on the ice. They could probably get away with it, but at the last moment, he leans in and whispers in Geno’s ear.

“Hey. Flower wants to celebrate. I’ve been gossiping to him for months now, wanna give him a taste first hand?” Geno’s mouth is dry suddenly. When Tanger pulls back slightly, Geno sees that he’s smirking, deadly and ridiculously hot. “Or, I guess, let him give you a taste?” Geno’s gonna die again. This is too much. Geno looks away from Tanger and it turns out that the first person he sees is Flower himself, watching them intently through the crowd. Geno nods. He can feel his teeth starting to drop. If he’s not careful, he’ll have full blown fangs right there on national television and he thinks wildly that might be harder to explain than a kiss.

“Oh good,” Tanger says. “And hey, maybe Sid’ll want to come too.” Geno actually groans. He’s definitely going to die, and it’s going to be fucking amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to this fic for making me text my med student friend to ask "if someone had a herniated disc in their neck, would it be bad if a vampire bit them on the neck?"
> 
> also come talk to me about all the other headcanons i have for this fic (or anything else tbh) on tumblr at topcopbobrovsky


End file.
